


Song Drabbles

by artisticFlyer



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, adding ships and characters as i go, music fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlyer/pseuds/artisticFlyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: Pick a random ship, put your music on shuffle, and write a drabble based on the song within the duration of the song.<br/>Also taking ship suggestions, regular, rare, and crack!  (As long as they're DR1 or 2, haven't seen anything beyond that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SoudaXPekoyama- Behind These Hazel Eyes (Kelly Clarkson)

**Author's Note:**

> To be fair, I don't really follow the original challenge of this anymore, I just sometimes find a song and write to it. Please leave a comment if you'd like, they give me motivation to write more, and I'm always looking for suggestions to put on my list to write.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souda you oblivious fucking strawberry.

Pekoyama hated the fact that the mechanic could make her feel this way. They’d only been friends, what had she been expecting, that he’d just drop his crush on Sonia and chase her instead?

The worst part was he couldn’t even see it. Nothing he did was meant to hurt her, and Kuzuryuu hated that the swordswoman wouldn’t let him do anything because of that fact. She just kept pretending everything was alright.

She couldn’t let him see her cry. Not like this


	2. KomaHina- Listen to Your Heart (Roxette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ko get your man already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up longer than I meant it to.

Komaeda wanted to walk away. All his thoughts screamed to leave before his luck inadvertently hurt his best friend, his only friend.

But his heart told him just the opposite; to stay, to run back and hold him tight. His emotions swirled as he heard the brunet calling for him, and he walked faster, trying hard not to turn around. But then the footsteps following him stopped, and he made the mistake of looking back.

He turned and saw those piercing hazel eyes clouded in confusion and hurt. He saw an outstretched hand slowly dropping, and the friendly smile now gone from his lips.

And just this once, Komaeda let his heart overcome his head. He ran back to Hinata and threw his arms around his neck, welcoming the warmth of the arms around his waist.

“Are you okay, Komaeda?”

“I’m fine.”


	3. IshiMondo- Girlfriend (Avril Lavigne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo doesn't like Ishimaru's new boyfriend.

To say that Oowada hated Ishimaru’s new boyfriend was an understatement.

He hated how the new boy pulled his friend away, that they spent less time together now, and he really hated seeing them kiss. It made him want to vomit.

But he had to put on a smile because Ishimaru was his best friend, his brother, and it was important to the biker that he was happy. That fact didn’t stop him from daydreaming about punching the other guy’s lights out and sweeping Ishimaru off his feet.

Unlikely, but a gang leader can dream, right?


	4. Naegiri- Cups (Anna Kendrick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirigiri asks Naegi to take a trip with her

“Would you like to come with me?”

Naegi blinked in surprise. “Really?”

Kirigiri chuckled at his surprise. “Really.”

“That’d be great!” Naegi beamed. “I can’t wait, it’ll be fun, huh?”

“Only if you’re there with me…” the detective whispered.

“Huh?                                                                                                                              

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”


	5. Leogami- Hate That I Love You (Riannah)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuwata and Togami have a bit of a love-hate relationship

It was stupid, in Togami’s opinion, how much power Kuwata had over him. All the stupid things he’d do would force the heir to hide a smile or laugh to keep his aloof front. Then again, he knew exactly how to rile Kuwata and then make him forget it in a second, so he supposed it was a fair trade. It didn’t stop him from hating how he cared for the redhead much more than he should. But then again…

He gazed down at Kuwata, who returned the look with a playful, albeit sleepy smile. Togami ruffled his hair with a smirk. Okay, maybe it wasn’t all bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the summaries are almost as long as the ficlets amazing


	6. Kuzubuki - Party Animal (Con Bro Chill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibuku drags Kuzuryuu along to a concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longtime no see, eh?

Ibuki laughed wildly as the music echoed through the venue, dragging along the smaller male. "C'mon Fuyuhiko-chan, this is gonna be fun!"

Kuzuryuu wasn't sure whether he regretted expressing curiosity about wanting to see what a concert was like or not. Ibuki had immediately made them plans to go, and dragged him along. Thankfully it didn't seem to be much like Ibuki's music (then again, there wasn't much like her music) but it was still loud, pounding in his head, his chest, his ears. All the energy and the people were almost too much, but there was Ibuki, anchoring him, dragging him into the crowd but never letting go even as they got into what Kuzuryuu could guess was some sort of area for dancing.

She glowed in the lights and smoke and music, and Kuzuryuu couldn't take his eyes off her. And for his first concert, dancing to music that throbbed like a heartbeat with a girl who was almost overwhelming wasn't too bad.


	7. KuzuSouda- Superluv (Shane Dawson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuzuryuu gives Trans!Souda flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I forget that just because the song inspired the fic doesn't mean the drabble has to strictly do with the song. It's just inspiration.

Kuzuryuu sighed softly. This was a dumb idea, but... Well, he didn't have many options, if he wanted a chance.

Souda stood at the end of the dock, humming softly. She wasn't sure why Kuzuryuu had asked to meet her here, but she didn't have much to do today, so it wouldn't hurt to find out. She turned as she heard steps against the wooden planks to find Kuzuryuu approaching her with his hands behind his back. "Hey Kuzuryuu, you wanted to see me?"

Kuzuryuu took a deep breath. "Souda... I-I know you only came out recently, and kind of weird, but... Here." He pulled his hands from behind his back and showed her a small bundle of flowers.

She looked surprised, not sure what to say for a few moments. Then she stepped forward and took them, blushing. "Thanks Kuzuryuu... Heh, did me being a girl really change that much?"

Kuzuryuu shook his head. "No, just... I dunno. You're more approachable now. Not trying to be some cool guy or superhero or whatever."

"Well thanks... Do you want to maybe go grab something to eat together?"

Kuzuryuu felt his shoulders slump in relief as he smiled slightly. "Sure."


	8. Leonaegi - Parachute (Cheryl Cole)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi helps Kuwata patch up a wound and scolds him some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These keep getting longer. Whoops.

Kuwata grunted softly as the bandages were tightened around his waist. "Oi, careful..."

Naegi frowned. "Leon, you need to be more careful, this is the third time this week you've opened up this wound..."

"They were talking shit about Oogami, I'm not gonna let that sort of shit slide, y'know?" Kuwata winced as the bandages were tightened and looked down. They were already spotted with red.

Naegi moved around in front of him, frowning. "I know, but still... Next time, get Oowada or someone else's help if you really want to fight, please... You can't take five people on by yourself, especially with these old injuries."

Kuwata smiled softly, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Alright. Sorry for making you worry so much. Guess I'm overconfident, 'cause I know I got you there to catch me. Promise I'll make it up to you, though."

Naegi sighed softly, unable to help the smile that came to his face. "I hope so. You're not gonna have a boyfriend for much longer if you keep this up."

"Aw, c'mon babe, don't be like that..." Kuwata pouted a bit, but still smiled lightly as Naegi laughed.


End file.
